Sawyer Mason
Main Plot Role Sawyer was present on Halloween night, when the ghosts of those wizards and witches that were killed in previous creature attacks came onto Hogwarts' grounds to warn some of the students about what may lay ahead. As a result, he knows enough to be suspicious about what is beginning to go on in the magical world. Still a student, his MP role is only beginning. Major Event Participation *Halloween Night at Hogwarts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past visited and possessed those students who were lured onto the grounds. (All Hallow's Eve of Spellery) *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. (So It Begins) Basics '''Character's Full Name:'''Sawyer Alan Mason '''Nickname: '''Runt '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.):''' Sawyer-Middle English , Alan-Gaelic , Mason-English '''Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning):'''Sawyer-Wood Worker, Alan-Rock, Mason-One who works with stone '''Why was the character given this name? (Example: Grandmother's maiden name became your character's first name):'''Sawyer was taken from his father’s favorite book growing up (The Adventures of Tom Sawyer by Mark Twain) Alan was his maternal grandfather’s name '''Does the character like their name?'''Yes '''Eye Color:'''Green '''Glasses needed?:'''Not Currently '''Hair Color & Length:'''Black & slightly long '''Build & Body Type:'''Currently tall and lanky '''Skin Tone:'''Slight tan '''Height:'''5’7” '''Weight:'''115 '''Birthday:''' October 5th '''Astrological Sign:'''Libra '''Place of Birth:'''Fairfax County,Virginia '''Places the Character has lived:'''Fairfax County Virginia '''Current residence:'''Mason Manor, Fairfax County,Virginia '''Nationality:'''American-European '''Native Language(s):'''English '''Accent Present? If so what accent?:''' He has a slight northern accent and it’s obvious he’s American but there are times when he speaks with a very natural British accent. '''Pets:'''An Irish Wolfhound by the name of Moody who technically belongs to his father. '''Wand (Wood, core, length, & types of magic that the wand is useful/not useful for):'''Rowan &Re’em hoof shavings, 10 inches, good for Charms and Transfiguration. '''Blood Status:'''Half-Blood '''Social Class:'''Upper '''Special Talents/Skills:'''He is fluent in Spanish. '''Mannerisms or Habits:'''Often tends to copy people’s habits. It’s a subconscious act that he picked up from his father. He also speaks half the time like he’s a fifty year old man because he is around adults a great deal. Childhood Background '''Mother:''' Olivia Bale Mason '''Father:'''Joshua Eric Mason '''Siblings:'''N/A '''Other Relatives?''' Paternal grandparents: Joel & Maggie Mason Maternal Grandparents: Alan & Lois Bale Uncles: Roman Bale Ethan Mason David Marshal Aunts: Loraine Bale Marshal '''Childhood Friends:'''Sawyer's friends were children of co-workers of his fathers. They were more like cousins than friends and there were many of them. '''Relationship with Family Members:''' Mother:Sawyer has no memories of his mother. She died when he was only a few months old. Other than seeing her in pictures and hearing stories he has no idea who the woman actually was. Father: Joshua Mason is probably the last person who ever thought he would be a father. Most of his time is spent out of the country with his job as a case officer in the C.I.A. When he is home however he is very much devoted to his son. Determined to make sure Sawyer knows exactly who his mother was. He also is constantly teaching the boy about the family business and it's many intricacies and quirks. Grandparents; Sawyer's grandparents all died before he was born. With his Grandfather Alan for which he was named, being the last and only Grandparent he met. Uncles: All of Sawyer's Uncles work within the family business. Roman,Ethan,and David, each with a name corresponding to the area in which he works or spent the majority of the time. They are codenames, but Sawyer doesn't know that. He is closest with Roman who was his mother's brother, as well as his Aunt Loraine. Roman is mainly in charge of being Sawyer's father when Joshua isn't home. But because of Sawyer being Sawyer, Roman is more like a much much older brother. The man almost always gives Sawyer what he wants. The only problem being the fact that he is always around Sawyer making sure the boy is safe and that he doesn't say something he shouldn't. That bothers Sawyer. Ethan is his father's brother and Sawyer rarely sees him because he is away the majority of the time. When he is home Ethan is more like a teenager than an adult the man loves to play games and it is from him that Sawyer has learned to relax. David is his Aunt Loraine's husband. He reminds Sawyer of the Goblins in Gringotts. He has a very long nose and fingers. Serious almost always he rarely jokes but he still loves Sawyer very much and is one of Sawyer's favorite teachers for the fact that he isn't afraid to let Sawyer try things that are beyond his skill level. Aunts: Loraine was Olivia's sister. She is younger than Roman and Olivia. The youngest of the three Bale children she was also the most serious. Always following after her older siblings it didn't surprise her parents when she followed them both into espionage, nor did it surprise them when she moved to America to be with her husband. Though now unlike the rest of Sawyer's family, she is retired and doesn't go on assignment. She is the closest thing to a mother that he has. Lori as he calls her is always making sure that he has done what he's supposed to much like her husband she is serious. But she possesses a fun side to rival Ethan's. '''Best Memory of Family:''' The day he got his Hogwarts letter. His entire family was home to celebrate. All three of his Uncles and his Father. '''Worst Memory of Family:''' The day his Grandfather Alan died. Sawyer was five when it happened. Alan was the only grandparent that was alive when Sawyer was born. Though he lived in Britain and Sawyer in America, the man was constantly visiting his only grandchild. '''Family Quirks or Secrets:''' Sawyer's family works in espionage. His father and Uncles work within the C.I.A. and his Aunt and Mother both worked within the SIS for MI5 before retirement. This is something that he isn't supposed to tell people. But it's not hard for him to keep it a secret because all his friends at home know. They also won't tell him how his mother was killed specifically, just that she was killed on assignment. '''Important Experiences/Injuries:''' He bares a scar on his right pectoral muscle that runs up to meet his shoulder. Gained from a secret outing to the "firing" range at Langley. It's actually made for wandfire. When he was eight Sawyer snuck out one day and ended up behind a target. While watching his Uncle Roman practice on a target nearby, the target he was hiding behind started being used. A spell broke through the ward and hit him, cutting him. It was teh first and only time his Uncle Roman has ever gotten mad at him. '''Places Visited as a Child:''' Sawyer never left Fairfax County as a child on a trip that was anything special Rarely did he leave the county at all. Going to Hogwarts was his first trip anywhere really. '''Enemies:'''Directly he himself has few enemies but his father has many and because of that Sawyer has to be careful. '''Hometown Atmosphere:'''The small community in which Sawyer lives is made up entirely of witches and wizards that work within a special unit of the American Ministry that has setup within the C.I.A. It is very close knit and more like a very large family than anything else. It's sheltered from the outside world for the safety of those who live inside, more for what could happen if their location was uncovered because of who they are then the fact that they are magical. '''Childhood Room Appearance:''' Sawyer's room at home is blue and is covered in Morley Meadowlarks posters. They are his favorite Quidditch team, local, and one of the things he and his father do often. There is also a large bookshelf that is by now full of books because Sawyer loves to read. In one corner is a chest of old toys that he no longer plays with. The only thing that is remotely childish that hasn't been put away is a charmed stuffed Hippogriff that he's had his entire life. It flies and screeches though its faded a fair bit by now. Schooling House:Gryffindor Current Year Level (If Student):Fourth Year Favorite Class & Why:Transfiguration, this was the subject his mother was well known for. He is very good at it and of all his classes it's the one he tries the hardest to work at. Least Favorite & Why Class:Potions:He can't stand the sights or smells of Potions. His Uncle Roman is a Potions Master. But he came by his dislike of the subject honestly, his father isn't fond of it either. Clubs?:N/A Quidditch?N/A Prefect or TA?:N/A OWL Scores by Class:N/A NEWT Scores by Class:N/A Personality During School:Sawyer's personality changes depending on the situation. Although he is fairly quiet most of the time. He can be very friendly and outgoing. It all depends on who he is around. Friends:Sawyer doesn't really have friends. He knows people but doesn't have anyone he would really call a friend. Mainly just aquaintances. Favorite Professor & Why:Houser because of the subject she teaches and she is a good Professor. Least Favorite Professor & Why:Malone, even though he doesn't actually take Divination, she annoys him, as does her subject. Significant experiences during school:The Halloween night that the students were possessed by ghosts. The attack on the castle by the Great Beast, Dragons, and Acromantula Best memory from school:He doesn't have one yet. Worst memory from school:The attack on the castle in third year. It made him wonder how he could be his parent's son. He was not brave in the slightest. Favorite place in the castle:The library, Sawyer is a bookworm and there is no worrying about trying to figure out how he should act when he is in there. Favorite place outside the castle:The lake, he just really likes the water. Favorite place in HogsmeadeThree Broomsticks because he likes to watch all the people. Least favorite place in the castle:Potions classroom, he hates Potions. Least favorite place outside the castle:Cliffs Least favorite place in Hogsmeade:Madam Puddifoots Adult Background Still a student. Career Still a student. Memorable Quotes Friends & Relationships